I, Edward Elric, Am In Love
by Serenity Alec
Summary: Oneshot of Ed and Al going to a human school. This was written by two people. Sorry if it sucks.


**.~Al's Point Of View~.**

"Al, come on, we're going to be late!" Ed called from downstairs. I ran down to meet him and we set off towards our new school. By the time we got there kids were already rushing inside to homeroom, but we had to stop by the office to get our schedules and locker assignments.

We were trying to find the office when a girl around Ed's height walked up to us.

"Are you two new?" She asked. She had long brown hair falling past her shoulders and green eyes.

"Yes. Do you know how to get to the office?" I asked. Ed probably did not want to ask for help, but we were lost, so I thought it best to ask.

"Sure. Follow me." She said, and we did. "What are your names?"

"I'm Al, and this is Ed." I said.

"Well, nice to meet you Al, Ed."

Ed nodded and it was silent until we got to the room. She left us there, saying something about being late to class. As she left I realized that we had not heard her name. Ed and I entered the office and I blinked as bright lights shone into my eyes, reflected off of white floors and walls.

"Oh, your the new transfer students?" Asked a lady from behind a desk.

"Yeah. Edward and Alphonse Elric." Ed said, and the woman searched in the enormous stack of papers littering her desk.

"Ah, yes, here they are. Here are your class schedules and your locker assignments. Each teacher should assign someone to show you to your next class until your sure of your way."

"Ok, thank you." I said, and she smiled at me. We left for our first class.

**.~Different Point of view~.**

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Sipher." Said the teacher as I entered my first class, realizing that I had already missed homeroom.

"I'm sorry Mr. Leric, I was-" But I was cut off.

"No excuses. Please take your seat." He said, and I did, grumbling to myself as I went.

"Hi, Emery." Erika said as I sat down. She was my best friend and had brown curly hair with blond streaks in it.

"Hey." I whispered, and we were quiet as the teacher started to speak.

"We have two new students transferring in." He said and two people walked in. It was the same two guys I had shown around before. Both of them had blond hair and blue eyes and one of them was shorter but seemed to be older. He was still a few inches taller than me, though. He had been introduced as Ed, and the other one, the younger one, was Al. Ed was wearing white gloves which I thought was strange since it was hot outside.

"Please introduce yourselves." Said Mr. Donaldson, and Ed spoke.

"Hey, I'm Ed." He said shortly.

"I'm Al." Said the younger one and he seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the attention. He then noticed I was there and smiled at me. I waved and Erica gaped at me.

"You know them?" She asked incredulously.

"Not really. I just showed them to the office, which was why I was late. What the big deal?" I asked, seeing her expression.

"The big deal is they're hot!" She said, and I rolled my eyes. Ed and Al took seats in the class, Ed was in front of me and Al was to my left.

Erika immediately started passing notes to me, and I sighed. I really did not want to get into even more trouble today.

_So, did you guys talk a lot? Does Ed have a girlfriend? _She asked.

_What? I don't know, we didn't talk about that. Please, Erika, you like Parker, remember? Shouldn't you be a little more faithful?_

_No. We're not going out yet officially, he's just taking me to the dance. As of now, I am a free agent._

_Whatever._ I said, but she continued to bug me.

This was going to be a long school year.

.~Ed's Point of View~.

Ed sat in his seat in class. The topics where all things he knew, about so he didn't really pay attention. He would just play with his pencil all hour.

The bell rang and him and Al got up and walked out of class together. They didn't know anybody so they stuck together.

As they got to their next hour, their science class, they recognized the teacher. It was their child hood friend's dad.

"Well good to see you two. I haven't seen you kids in a while." He said.

"Yeah I know it's been about 5 years." Ed replied.

"Indeed. My, have both of you grown and I hear you're a state alchemist, Ed."

"That's right. Since I was twelve." Ed said. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The day went on as usual, and they went to class after class.

Lunch came and Emery walked up to them.

"Hey, um, Ed, Al. You want to sit by me at lunch?"

"Sure, I guess. We have no one else to sit with." Ed said, so Ed and Al went to sit with Emery at a table. For the lunch period they all talked about the school and the teachers. Ed and Al learned a little more on the school and Emery learned more about the boys.

"Well, I guess we will talk to you later." Ed said to Emery as the bell rang. They both had electives now and luckily Ed and Al got in the same one together. It was a book club class. As they went thorough the day with a little more ease they talked to Emery on and off through the day.

**#**

The final bell rang and Ed and I stood up, gathering our things. Ed had refused to let people show us around before, so we had ended up late for a few classes, but because it was our first day we did not get detention.

"Ed, Al!" I heard someone call from behind us as we walked outside the school. We turned and saw Emery running towards us.

"Where do you live?" She asked once she caught her breath.

"We're staying on Regency Street." Ed said. We were staying in an apartment while we were being sent to this school. The Government thought it would be beneficial to us, but everything was easy. Especially the Science, Chemistry and Physics which we had decided to take. We were in the most advanced courses available in each, but it still had no match to Alchemy.

"Cool! I live on block down. Want to walk home together?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. I liked her a lot so far. Less controlling than Winry, that was for sure.

"So what do you two like to do? I mean, do you have any hobbies?" She asked as we walked towards Regency Street.

"Alchemy." Ed said. Her eyes widened.

"Alchemy? Are you Alchemists?" Emery asked.

"Um, yeah." I said. I was not sure of her reaction yet, and I hoped it would be good. People were fairly friendly to Alchemists here, and I prayed that she would not be an exception.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, and both Ed and I were taken aback. "Can you change a flower into a bird? Or a car into a building or something?" She asked excitedly.

"No. There are certain laws that we have to abide by." Ed explained.

"What laws?"

"The laws of equivalent exchange." I stated.

"Oh." She said, and she seemed a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. "Well, I have to take this road now, so I'll see you both tomorrow at school!" She called as she took off along a different street.

"See you." We said together.

We walked for a few more minutes, talking mostly about Emery, and a little about the school. It was so boring though that there was not much to talk about.

We were reading late into the night, researching possibilities of where the Stone could be. We had homework of course, but it barely took us ten minutes to complete it all, and Al that was just time to read the question and write the answer, though I had one essay to write which took a few more minutes.

Later that night when Ed and I had finally gotten into bed (We had two twin beds opposite each other), Ed asked me a question.

"What do you think of Emery?" He asked.

"I like her. She's nice." I said.

"Yeah, nice." He mumbled, then drifted into sleep though I was awake for a while longer, staring at the ceiling.

**.~Ed's Point Of View~.**

It was several weeks later and I had gotten to know Emery very well. I knew that Al liked her, and she seemed to like him back. They spent a lot of time together, and for some reason that made me feel jealous. But I could not be. I was Edward Elric, I couldn't actually like Emery in that way... right? But she was unlike any other girl I had ever met, and I knew that I liked her, maybe even loved her. Stupid, huh? Whatever the case, Al and I walked to school like any other day.

When we reached school, Emery came up to me in the courtyard, and she seemed rather nervous about something.

"Hey, Ed, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Alright." I said, and Al continued to our first class. She walked to the edge of school, which was deserted as most people were getting into their seats for class about then.

"Um, I have something to say...." She said, looking at the ground.

"Yes?" I prompted. She looked up at me and I could tell she was blushing. I was slightly surprised but had no time to react as her lips then crashed into mine. At first I couldn't react, couldn't even comprehend what was happening. But then right as she started to pull away I kissed her back, loving the feel of her warm lips on mine.

"I like you." She whispered.

"What about Al?" I asked softly.

"He's just a friend." She said. I smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

I, Edward Elric, had fallen in love.


End file.
